


Утро Нового года

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen, Heikki Kovalainen/Nico Rosberg, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher, Nico Hulkenberg/Timo Glock
Series: Опоздавший [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Утро Нового года

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliver_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/gifts).



Часы натужно пробили три пополудни, тусклый луч январского солнца лениво переполз с ручки кресла на паркет.  
Джанкарло сидел за столом и сонно нарезал остывшую индейку. Кими устроился в кресле и что-то писал в своем блокноте, периодически поглядывая на медленно-двигающегося итальянца. Хейкки и Нико сплелись на диване сплошным клубком рук и ног, Ковалайнен щелкал пультом, Росберг кивком головы обозначал, что «дальше». Мики, как обычно, не было, Глок хозяйничал за барной стойкой, сооружая себе кофе.  
Неторопливое первое утро нового года владело всеми ровно до тех пор, пока не проснулся Мелкий. Впрочем, ничего неожиданного в этом не было, и все подсознательно явления Хюлькенберга ждали с самого утра.

12:00  
\- Снег, - только проснувшись, сказал Райкконен физикелловской макушке.  
\- Я уже седею? – сонно уточнил итальянец, поворачиваясь. – Неудивительно.  
\- Я хороший! – буркнул финн скорее из вредности, потом пощекотал Карло под ребрами, получил пяткой в коленку и задумался. – Может, я тоже седею?!  
Физика проснулся окончательно, повернулся на другой бок и скептически приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Я очень впечатлительный! – серьезно поделился Кими. – И у меня очень тонкая душевная организа…ах так!  
Джанкарло, укусивший Райкконена за сосок, многозначительно подмигнул.  
\- Конечно. И раз выпал снег, и у нас есть до часа икс немного времени, так почему бы не потратить его на…да что ж ты делаешь, мой тонко организованный?!

10:38  
Хейкки потянулся всем телом, улыбнулся и открыл глаза. Росберг, который как обычно смотрел на него, спящего, и терпеливо ждал, пока Ковалайнен проснется.  
\- Ультрамариновые, - задумчиво выдал он очередной вариант. – Нет, не знаю.  
Это была их обычная игра, которая началась с того самого первого утра. В ней не было правильного ответа, да и Хейкки прекрасно знал, что даже когда Нико наскучит гадать, он никуда не денется.  
\- Все хорошо? – привычно уточнил Ковалайнен. Росберг, настроенный на старый отель как камертон, всегда мог точно определить, в каком настроении находится каждый из постояльцев.  
\- Ага, - Нико кивнул. – Мика сбежал, кролики еще не проснулись, Глок роется в кладовой.  
\- Снег? – улыбнулся Хейкки.  
\- Изумрудные, - восторженно выдохнул Росберг.  
Игра рисковала ему не надоесть в ближайшее никогда.

8:02  
Хаккинен проснулся рано. Он всегда был жаворонком, а в зрелости старался не упустить ни секунды отмеренного ему времени, благо энергии и сил было хоть отбавляй. Это подопечные могли отсыпаться сколько им вздумается, не понимая, что некоторых вещей они могут и не успеть.  
Откинув тонкую простыню, Мика отправился в душ, потом сделал несколько упражнений и только потом, энергично растираясь полотенцем, вернулся в комнату, чтобы раздернуть шторы. Полотенце выпало из рук, Хаккинен шумно сглотнул и потянулся за телефоном.  
\- Я прошу политического убежища, - сказал он в трубку сразу после того, как его собеседник выдохнул недовольное «алло». – Буду у тебя через двадцать минут.  
\- Кофе купи, - мрачно отозвался Шумахер. Он-то, как ни крути, никогда не переставал быть самой что ни на есть классической совой.

6:13  
Тимо полусидел на постели, Хюлькенберг лежал головой у него на животе. Мелкий был немного пьяным, сильно уставшим и ужасно счастливым.  
\- Мы хорошо… выступили?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- А Кими… опять… пел для… Карло!  
\- Пел.  
\- И…как все кричали…  
\- Да.  
\- А я…  
\- Спи.  
В Новый Год «Пятое колесо» по традиции давало концерт в одном из франкфуртских клубов на выбор. Это был второй раз после воссоединение, и парни, как и год назад, вернулись пьяными, счастливыми и уставшими. Глок был не в претензии, все кончилось так, как должно было быть, только вот Мелкий никак не хотел засыпать.  
\- А я…  
\- Пока ты не уснешь, снег не пойдет, - Тимо наклонился и поцеловал Нико в переносицу.  
\- …люблю тебя, - Хюлькенберг причмокнул губами и потешно засопел.  
Глок прикрыл веки. Он был, конечно, не волшебником, но снег вызывать умел.

\- Снег!  
\- Маленькое чудовище…  
\- Снежки!  
\- Что ж ты орешь-то так…  
\- Снеговик!  
\- Хейкки, ты морковку взял?  
\- Пуговицы, черт подери, я же специально нашел вчера на чердаке пуговицы…  
\- Эй, кто-нибудь мои перчатки видел?  
\- Ну снег же!  
\- Снег?  
\- Снег!  
\- Снег…  
\- Снег.  
\- Мелочь, а ну шапку возьми, кому говорю!


End file.
